


How To Rest In Peace

by SHSLNerdAndProud



Series: Danganfluffs [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLNerdAndProud/pseuds/SHSLNerdAndProud
Summary: Kirumi and Tenko, most likely in purgatory, attempt the unimaginable and try to solve their own murders so that they can rest in peace.





	How To Rest In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this fanfic based on a headcanon that Kirumi and Tenko were childhood friends.

          Kirumi fell into a completely white dimension. She tried to put her hands in front of her to break her fall, which helped a little...but she didn't feel any pain from the impact in the first place. Was she dreaming? Was she killed in her sleep, and this was her purgatory? She had quite a lot of questions right now. But all of a sudden...

          " _UWAAAAAAAAA!_ "

          Somebody else was falling. Kirumi could barely make out very long twintail braids, before the impact.

          **_FOOMP!_**

"Hm? Tenko-chan?"

          It was indeed Tenko, who got back on her feet with ease. The aikido master examined her surroundings, which didn't really help, since only she and Kirumi were present. Tenko frantically presented Kirumi with many questions, similar to that of her own.

          Kirumi was just as confused as Tenko. "Tenko-chan, I honestly don't know what's going on either. I mean, perhaps we're dreaming...and the only other logical explanation is..." Kirumi gulped, a little sweat dripping down her forehead. "This is  _purgatory._ " Tenko gasped and began pacing in circles, panicking. "Noooo, nonononono! That can't be right, Kirumi-chan! Tenko has so much she still wanted to do with her life! She wanted to spar with a bear or swim in Jell-O or---"

         "Tenko-chan, calm down! I'm just saying this is a _possibility_ _,_ that's all." But soon after, she began to panic as well. She had also had some unfinished business that she wanted to finally complete.

          Finally, after pacing around an empty dimension for about five minutes, Kirumi had an idea!

          "Maybe, if we truly are dead...we could try to solve our own murders so that we can rest in peace!" Tenko looked at Kirumi, considered her plan... "That's actually a pretty smart idea, Kirumi-chan! But where do we start?" Kirumi laid a finger over her lips and thought. "Well, obviously, if I fell into this purgatory dimension right before you, I must've been offed first. So let's work on my case. But how could I have died?" She quickly looked around her own body, seeing no wounds of any sort. "The only method I can think of that doesn't involve an open wound or bruise...would be lethal injection." Using this as a starting point, she depicted the crime scene, body discovery music included.

          The described dead body of Kirumi showed that Kirumi's life had been cut short in her bedroom. She was on the floor, lying on her side, halfway curled into a ball. Her face was a grisly shade of purple. Her eyes were closed as if she had died peacefully, with a single tear of neon pink blood having streamed down her cheek.

          Tenko shivered at the sight of the illusory Kirumi's deceased body. " _Blech_. Brutal."

**COMMENCE INVESTIGATION!!!**


End file.
